SS50:013
An evil alliance (Japanese:邪悪な同盟 Jaakuna dōmei) is the thirteenth episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Rebirth. Summary Murder Artillery and Destructor teams up with Khan, Nightmaria, and Pipe Organa to find Nate, and destroy him. Plot It is a dark night out in Spingdale. Murder Artillery and Destructor are seen at the ally trying to figure out where their son Nate is, but Khan arrives out of nowhere and introduce himself to Murder Artillery and Destructor. However, they do not want to chat with him and orders him to get out. But Khan makes a proposal to form an alliance to find Nate, Murder Artillery and Destructor loses their patients with Khan and transforms into their Shadowside forms and begins their attack on Khan. But Khan transforms into his Shadowside form, and beats them booth. Both Murder Artillery and Destructor changes back into their Lightside forms and surrenders. Khan changes back into his Lightside form and accepts their surrender, Murder Artillery asks Khan what he wants. Khan tells her and Destructor that he wants to form an alliance to find their deluded Nathan, and destroy him. But first, they must gather 2 more Yo-kai. Later in Megaton City, Pipe Organa and Nightmaria are seen at the abandoned motel playing chess. But Khan shows up out of nowhere and introduces himself to them, But Pipe Organa tells Khan that he's interrupting their game, and orders him to get out. Khan retaliates and changes into his Shadowside form and knocks down Nightmaria and Pipe Organa. Nightmaria and Pipe Organa surrenders, and asks Khan what he wants. Khan orders them to come with him to Springdale. They arrive at Springdale. Pipe Organa asks Khan why he brought them here for, Khan answers that he is forming an alliance. At dawn Khan introduces Murder Artillery and Destructor to Nightmaria and Pipe Organa. Pipe Organa exclaims that she and Nightmaria halved heard about what their son did to them 50 years ago. Murder Artillery and Destructor orders Pipe Organa not to mention this. But Khan tells them to calm their selves down, and promises them that they will find Nathan, and kill him. Both Nightmaria and Pipe Organa realizes that the alliance was about finding Nate, and end him. They agree to join the alliance with Khan, Murder Artillery, and Destructor. But then they are confronted by Angelnyan, Spellcastnyan, Mother Ōkami, and her brother Burning Tail. Angelnyan Orders the evil Yo-kai to stop this madness and Mother Ōkami tells Murder Artillery and Destructor that they don't have to do this, and tells them that they and their son can still be a family again. But both Murder Artillerty and Destructor could not take the so called lies anymore, and fights Mother Ōkami in there Shadowside forms. But Burning Tail changes into his Shadowside Form, and defeats them with a strike. Both Murder Artillerty and Destructor are beaten, but Khan tells them that they'll be back with more. Khan, Murder Artillery, Destructor, Nightmaria, and Pipe Organa disappears without a trace. Later back at the sacred realm Mother Ōkami and her brother Fire Tail tells Father Kiba that Kotaku's fallen parents halved teamed up with Khan, Nightmaria, and Pipe Organa. Father Kiba becomes determined to keep Kotaku safe no mater what. Characters Humans Nate/Kotaku Yo-kai Mother Ōkami Burning Tail (Debut) Father Kiba Angelnyan Spellcastnyan Khan Murder Artillery Destructor Pipe Organa Nightmaria Category:Shadowside Rebirth Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Universe,